1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hookup apparatus for coupling one object to another object and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to three-point hookup apparatus which are attachable to a three-point system of a tractor so that one person can use the apparatus to attach an implement to the tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered vehicles are often used to push or pull working implements to accomplish tasks which would otherwise require strenuous efforts by humans. For example, in plowing a field a tractor is often used to pull a plow so that the ground may be tilled. To so utilize a powered vehicle, such as the tractor, it is necessary to provide some coupling apparatus for connecting the working implement, such as the plow, to the vehicle. To supplement the human labor saving result achieved by using powered vehicles to perform such tasks as plowing, it is necessary to have such coupling apparatus include means which permits one person to connect the working implement to the vehicle. This is necessary to save both human effort in physically connecting the apparatus and also to save the time and effort expended in the logistics of obtaining the necessary number of people to accomplish the hookup.
To enable one person to relatively quickly and easily utilize the coupling apparatus to connect the implement to the vehicle, it is necessary that the coupling apparatus include means which does not need to be precisely aligned with the implement so the vehicle does not need to be maneuvered through multiple movements to effect the hookup. Additionally, so that one person can use the coupling apparatus with a plurality of vehicles, it is desirable that the connector apparatus be portable and releasably connectible with whatever vehicle it is to be used. It is also desirable that the coupling apparatus be compatible for use with a three-point system as is currently found on tractors and the like.
That the need for some type of hookup apparatus is necessary is supported by the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,654 in the name of Hershman. The Hershman patent discloses a three-point hitch means which is operable from a tractor seat. The connector apparatus shown in the Hershman patent is utilized by backing the tractor to which it is connected until it engages the hitch element of the working implement. Upon engagement with the hitch element, the lower links of a three-point hitch system are raised until engagement recesses are substantially aligned with respective ones of the hitch elements; thereafter, the tractor is pulled forward so that the connector apparatus latches onto the hitch element of the implement. To release the implement, the tractor must be backed a short distance, the links lowered, and then the tractor driven forward so that the implement is freed from the tractor.
Although the Hershman patent discloses a type of connector apparatus for coupling an implement to a vehicle, I do not believe that this patent discloses a connector apparatus which includes means whereby the connection can be affected without having to relatively precisely align the connector apparatus with the hitch element of the implement and without making multiple vehicular movements. Furthermore, I do not believe that the Hershman patent discloses a connector apparatus which is portable or readily interchangeable from one vehicle to another.